1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and compositions for neutralizing or destroying a virus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been shown (Hendley, Wenzel and Gwaltney, New England Journal of Medicine, vol. 288, pp. 1361-1364, 1973) that colds caused by rhinoviruses can be transmitted from person to person or from person to object to person by way of the hands. It is believed that self-infection takes place by transfer of virus from the fingers to the nasal mucosa or the conjunctiva. Similar transmittal of other types of virus is also believed possible. The resulting need for a topical virucidal substance and method of use and formulations thereof, especially for the hands, is satisfied by the present invention.
Benzyl alcohol is a well-known substance whose uses are mainly non-pharmaceutical. It has been used pharmaceutically as a "[t]opical antiseptic", and "local anesthetic" (The Merck Index, Eighth Edition, pp. 137-138) and as a "[p]harmaceutic aid (bacteriostatic)" (The Merck Index, Ninth Edition, Monograph 1138) and in veterinary medicine for relief of pruritis (both foregoing citations from The Merck Index), but is property as a virucidal substance has been heretofore unknown. The present invention reflects the discovery of this property.